The Fall Of The Cards
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: Black Hawk Down. This story tells of Private First Class Todd Blackburn's experiences in The Mog, his friendship with Berendsen and other Rangers, and that fateful day of October 3rd, 1993.
1. Prologue

The Fall Of The Cards

  
  


Prologue 

  
  


It was not what I had expected. No, scratch that, I had expected the drills and the guard duty and the target practice, but all that seemed rather insignificant compared to our reasons for being here. I was also not expecting to see so much down time. 

What can I say about Somalia? The landscape's rugged and what little vegetation there is resembled pigmy bushes or something of that sort. There was one thing however that caught my eye on the chopper ride in... the beach.

The beautiful beaches of Mogadishu reminded me of home, of what I'd left behind. As a teenager, I had spent countless hours dreaming of such a paradise. Too bad it was a paradise fraught with civil war.

I'd joined up with the Army Rangers fresh out of high school. All my life I've had a craving for adventure, for adrenaline pumping excitement. The Army Rangers could offer me just that.

So now here I was, standing in the middle of a tiny office that was so cluttered I was surprised to even find the floor. A computer, something I was hardly familiar with, sat atop the desk and, slightly behind that desk, was a steaming pot of freshly brewed coffee...


	2. Serial Number 72163427

The Fall Of The Cards

  
  


Chapter 01: Serial Number - 72163427

  
  


"Name?"

Todd Blackburn straightened with pride. "Todd."

"Last Name?" the man behind the desk, Grimes by his uniform, did not even bother to look up.

"Blackburn."

There was a tense silence as Grimes typed in the information. He repeated to himself Todd's name a couple of times, making sure he got it typed in correctly.

Blackburn decided to end the silence. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Grimes replied, promptly asking for the Private's serial number.

His mind struggled for a moment to recall the long string of numbers, "72163427." and as Grimes entered that, Blackburn answered his question. "Mogadishu, the fighting."

Grimes hadn't even finished typing the information in before he answered. "First of it's 'Mog.' No one calls it Mogadishu here. Second, I wouldn't know about the fighting so don't ask."

Don't ask? Todd's mind questioned. Did he mean that there had been no fighting? Were things really that dull? Blackburn had to know.

"Why not?"

Grimes looked up, fixing Todd with brilliant blue eyes. He took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Didn't I say, 'don't ask'?" The army clerk just sighed, setting his cigarette butt in the ashtray at his elbow. "Look kid, you look like you're about twelve so let me tell you something." Grimes went back to typing as he spoke. "I have a rare and mysterious gift that prevents me from going into missions."

Todd stopped, trying to think of some sort of talent that would be so valued as to keep the clerk from the line of fire. He also tried to come up with a skill that he himself could not do.

"Typing."

The man looked at him, "Can you type?"

"No sir."

With a slight nod, as if to emphasize his point, Grimes went back to his typing. "Date of birth?"

Todd thought it best not to ask anymore questions, "2-21-75."

A thought popped into Blackburn's mind just after. It was a smart remark, something he was not quite sure would help him establish his image at the base.

As Grimes handed him his card, Todd just smiled. "Well, I'm here to kick some ass."


	3. Anton

The Fall Of The Cards

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 02: Anton

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Apparently, Grimes didn't think my comment was all that funny. Perhaps the guy needed a few lessons in humor, though I'd never volunteer to teach him. On the way out to the shooting range I tried to strike up some conversation with the man, but I ended up failing miserably. I hoped that the other soldiers had better personalities than this guy.

As I said, we were heading toward the shooting range, which was not too far from the main hanger. From the direction our jeep was heading, I assumed that Grimes was going to drop me off there. He'll probably be happy to get rid of me. As we neared the range, the snaps of bullets whizzing through the air reached my ears. 

We pulled up near the closest tarp, both Grimes and myself exiting the jeep.

"Sergeant Eversmann." Grimes called, watching as a tall thin soldier made his way over to the jeep. "Serge."

"Yeah." the man replied, looking from myself to the clerk and back again.

"Private First Class Blackburn." I answered, knowing he was waiting for my name and rank.

Eversmann cocked his head to the side slightly, "Yeah?"

I nodded, "Reporting for duty." Oh great, this sure made me sound intelligent.

The Sergeant shook his head, "Not to me, you're not. You're reporting to Lt. Beales. He should be here somewhere." the man looked around, not quite sure where the other had disappeared too.

"Can I leave him with you?" Grimes voiced.

I knew that the guy was ready to get rid of me, but he was making it sound like a chore just having me around. Was I that odd? Probably just because I looked so young, not to mention I was the new guy on base.

"Yeah, go ahead." Eversmann replied. 

Grimes nodded, turning around and hoping back into the jeep. Within seconds he had sped away, back down the road we hade come. 

"You brought your weapon."

I knew the question was directed at me, "Yes, sir. Want me to shoot? I'm rested." I replied, knowing how idiotic I was sounding, even in my own ears.

"When did you get in?" Eversmann asked, looking at me quizzically. 

With a slight smile I replied, "Just now, Sergeant."

Eversmann frowned with a look that stated he was not quite sure that I was ready or rested enough. After all, I had just gotten in. I hadn't even settled into the base yet.

"You sure?" he asked me, glancing behind him at the men already shooting in the background.

Once again I nodded, "Yes, sir."

With a sigh the Sergeant smiled, "Alright then." he turned slightly, signaling one of the men behind him. "Berendsen!"

The man set down his rifle, quickly rushing over to the edge of the tarp and nodding. "Sir?" he asked.

"Berendsen. Blackburn. Let him shoot with you, this'll be his first time out here." Eversmann said before turning back to the rest of the men.

I looked at the man before me. He was about the same height, though with a bit stronger of a build. His eyes were dark and what little of the man's hair which had grown back was dark as well. Eventually, I knew, Berendsen would have to shave it off again.

"New here?" he asked, turning and walking back to his spot on the range.

With a nod I stood beside him, checking and loading my gun. "Yeah, just got in."

"Much of a change?" Berendsen asked, picking up his rifle.

"A little. I'm from Florida, so the water reminds me of home."

The soldier laughed slightly, "Well, welcome to The Mog, Blackburn."

"Just call me Todd." I replied, taking aim at the target before me and shooting off a couple of rounds.

Amazingly, they hit the center nearly every time. Berendsen whistled, looking from the target to me before smiling.

"Call me Anton."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own "Black Hawk Down" nor the characters mentioned within. Actually, the are real people (most of them anyway) and certain friendships and happenings come from the "Black Hawk Down" novel written by Mark Bowden. I take no credit for anything in this story. It's just what I thought Todd might have gone through throughout his entire stay in Mogadishu.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Lour: Thanks. I've researched the subject of this strike quite a lot.

RainyDayz: Thanks!

Legolas19: Thank you. I changed it because I heard it different on the film. I had written this in the car on a trip, so that and the serial number were wrong I believe, to begin with.

Beth: Sorry to have kept you waiting. Inspiration struck me like lightning... seriously... j/k.

Lucki Me: There are so few BHD stories out there. Most of them are about Grimes, who technically is a mixture of a lot of people. There are a couple good ones involving Todd and Matt (and there's a slash one out there... the thought making me physically ill). But, like I said, inspiration struck and I needed to work on this story.

MistressHolbytla: Thank you. I hoped people would like those scenes, as well as the ones I write on my own.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

I read an interview in which Anton Berendsen said he was good friends with Todd. So, I'm establishing their friendship here and now. 

I found a real picture of Todd Blackburn today, and on it the date is 09/93 so I am having Todd's arrival in The Mog happen about mid September. He wasn't the newest guy there, as the book says at one point.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Preview of the Coming Chapter:

Todd and Anton strike up a good friendship. Life in The Mog is quite different, as Blackburn seems to be finding out. Things are a bit more laid back, unless Captain Steele is around that is. Some down time finds the two talking about all sorts of things within the base hanger, and having a good time overall.

  
  



End file.
